Kanashiki to boe: Heridas y dolor
by Zibel
Summary: Sai y Naruto son pareja,ambos acaban d terminar la univ. pero Naruto se va a trabjar al extranjero en donde conoce a Sasuke Uchiha,un chico serio y callado.Se vuelven muy buenos amigos pero con el tiempo sentimientos afloran en el Uchiha.SasuNaru SaiNaru
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo Despedida

Cap 1

**Cap 1: Despedida**

Era el día de la graduación, ambos estaban felices de que al fin habían terminado sus carreras exitosamente. Tantos años desvelándose por las noches, entregados a decenas de libros, yendo de un lado a otro, todo con tal de abastecerse de información, sí aquellos días de universitarios habían culminado. Estaban cogidos de la mano escuchando las palabras del orador, la felicidad que sentían en ese momento era muy grande.

La ceremonia culminó exitosamente, después de ella hubo una fiesta en la universidad para los recién egresados, entre ellos se encontraban Naruto y Sai hablando con sus demás compañeros.

-Hey Naruto, me sorprende que te hayas podido graduar.- decía Kiba, un chico con rasgos caninos.

-Él ocupó el primer puesto en su carrera, Kiba .- habló esta vez Sai.- cuál ocupaste tú?

-Ehh… estoy entre los primeros.- fue lo único que llegó a comentar el Inuzuka.

Todos los presentes se rieron por la forma como al Inuzuka se le había volteado la broma. No había contado con que Sai era muy protector con Naruto.

Ya apartados de los demás, Naruto reprendía al pelicorto.

-Sai, no debiste haberle respondido así a Kiba.- decía el rubio.

-Naruto-kun, fue él quién comenzó.- contestó el pelinegro

Naruto simplemente sonrió ante la respuesta de Sai, sabía cómo era y tal cual lo quería.

-Vayamos a disfrutar con los demás, que esta fiesta aún no termina.- le dijo el rubio al pelinegro.

La fiesta transcurrió hasta finalizar a altas horas de la madrugada, los presentes se iban retirando no sin antes intercambiar afectuosas despedidas entre ellos. Sai y Naruto también salían del local rumbo al apartamento del rubio.

Al llegar, empezaron a besarse en la entrada, daba igual ya que a esas horas nadie podía verlos. Entraron casi empujando la puerta, ebrios de pasión tras cada beso propiciado. Los brazos del kitsune se sujetaban fuertemente a los del castaño mientras éste empezaba a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de su acompañante. Sai jugueteaba con la lengua del rubio, primero exploraba su cavidad bucal, luego rozaba su lengua para frotarla con más fuerza y entrelazarse con ella, recibiendo leves gemidos por parte de su pareja. Ahora las manos de Sai bajaron, sentía q su cuerpo estaba empezando a pedirle más y no resistió, posando así una de sus manos sobre la entrepierna del rubio y comenzando a sobarla. Naruto estaba sintiendo placer y también un tipo de bochorno.

-Sai…- articuló, llamando la atención del pelinegro.- todavía no.- finalizó.

-Naruto-kun…entiendo – fueron las únicas palabras de su amante antes de separarse del cuerpo del rubio. Simplemente se dedicó a abrazarlo y juntos cayeron a la cama, dispuestos a entregarse a Morfeo.

-Sai, por favor espérame. Te prometo que cuando vuelva seré tuyo.- pronunció Naruto antes de caer profundamente dormido por el cansancio.

El albino lo miró descansar tiernamente y acarició su mejilla.

-Yo te esperaré siempre porque… te amo.- beso con delicadeza los labios de su novio.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ah!! Ya es tarde!!Por qué no me levanté antes?!.- gritaba un rubio corriendo por toda la habitación.- ni siquiera estoy preparado!

-Naruto-kun, tus maletas están en la sala.- hablaba Sai quien se acababa de despertar por los gritos del rubio.

-Tú las arreglaste?- le preguntó.

-Lo hice mientras dormías.- el moreno mostraba una sonrisa.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, realmente Sai siempre estaba para ayudarlo.

-Gracias Sai.- fue lo único q llegó a decir antes de meterse a la ducha.

El moreno se levantó y fue a preparar el desayuno. Recordaba aún el día que se conocieron, la primera vez que vio a Naruto, corriendo por los pasillos de su facultad y como instantáneamente el rubio había captado su atención.

Soltó una sonrisa, por su mente pasaron todos los momentos compartidos con él y luego esa sonrisa desapareció. Sabía que Naruto tenía que viajar a completar su sueño, pero a la vez sentía que con él se iba una parte de su ser. Ya lo habían discutido, Sai no estaba de acuerdo pero aún así terminó aceptando y entendiendo que era algo que deseaba Naruto.

El rubio entró al cuarto donde se encontraba el albino y vio su rostro nostálgico. Decidió acercarse y abrazarlo por detrás.

-Sai.- habló.- Realmente te voy a extrañar y te prometo que estarás en mis pensamientos siempre.

-Naruto-kun, tú sabes que yo haré lo mismo.- se volteó y le plantó un dulce beso, lleno de ternura.- nos veremos pronto, de todas formas.- agregó.

-Cuenta con eso.- respondió el rubio, sonriendo.

Desayunaron juntos para luego dirigirse al aeropuerto. Llegaron y pasaron las maletas, sólo quedaban unos minutos para que los pasajeros abordaran el avión.

Sai abrazaba a Naruto sin querer soltarlo, quería sentir por más tiempo el calor del rubio, que el mundo parase y él no se tuviera que ir. Empezó a maldecir el por qué no se había cambiado de carrera y así los dos hubieran estudiado lo mismo y podría ahora acompañar al rubio.

-Sai, ya debo irme.- Naruto se separó lentamente del moreno.

-Te estaré escribiendo y prometo llamarte seguido.- hablaba Sai. Luego sujetó de nuevo al rubio y lo atrajo hacia si para plantarle un beso profundo, para que no lo olvidara. Naruto le correspondió y por su rostro se deslizaron dos lágrimas, porque no sabía hasta cuando volvería a besar de nuevo a su pareja. Sintieron las mirabas desaprobatorias de algunas personas que pasaban por su lado y las de algunas chicas que los habían estado mirando ilusionadas y atraídas por la belleza de cada uno y ahora estaban totalmente decepcionadas, pero a ninguno le importó. Se separaron cuando se escuchó la última llamada para abordar el avión.

-Nos vemos Sai.- le dijo Naruto.

-Muy pronto, cuenta con eso.- le respondió el moreno.

Naruto volteó y se dirigió a la puerta que lo llevaría al avión, no sin antes pararse y voltearse a ver por última vez a Sai. Le sonrió y siguió su camino.

Sai esperó hasta ver como el avión en el que estaba su amado partía. Sabía que se verían de nuevo lo más pronto posible, su corazón se lo decía.

Salió del aeropuerto y se dirigió a su Lamborggini, volvería al departamento del rubio a dejar todo ordenado ahora que su dueño estaba ausente. Luego debía regresar al suyo propio a prepararse para la entrevista de trabajo que tenía al día siguiente en un exclusivo hospital.


	2. Chapter 2: Nuestro primer encuentro

Cap 2

**Nuestro primer encuentro**

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico de posición acomodada, es decir, venía de una familia con dinero. Nunca le había faltado nada en la vida, ni siquiera el amor de sus padres que lo querían demasiado al ser su único hijo.

Sus facciones físicas eran exquisitas; una piel bronceada y a la vez lozana, unos ojos azul zafiro que parecían reflejar el infinito mar y una cabellera dorada que brillaba con los reflejos del sol. No era un joven con grandes músculos pero se podía observar que mantenía un cuerpo saludable, quizá por tanto yoga que le gustaba practicar. Su imagen daba la impresión de ser la de un ángel pero lo que más resaltaba era su sonrisa que infundía una inmensa confianza al que la veía y quizá era por eso, además de su forma de ser, que Naruto solía agradarle a todo el mundo.

Ahora, a sus casi 22 años de edad estaba por completar las metas que se había trazado a lo largo de su vida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto por fin había llegado a su destino, un nuevo país totalmente desconocido para él. Se sentía emocionado por las nuevas experiencias que pasaría, pero a la vez nostálgico, por las personas que había dejado atrás. Pero luego recordaba que sólo estaría en ese país trabajando por un par de meses y luego volvería, como se lo prometió a Sai, a sus amigos y a su madre.

-Sí, el tiempo pasa rápido.- murmuró para sus adentros.

-Naruto!- escuchó una voz conocida por él.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección de donde había provenido aquella voz y al ver a la persona que lo llamó, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Padre…-

-Que tal el viaje?- se acercó el hombre con una gran sonrisa a su hijo. No estaba solo, sino que lo acompañaban otros vestidos con trajes y gafas negros.

Minato Namikaze o también conocido como Yondaime, era el padre de Naruto. Al igual que éste, él también era rubio y de ojos azules. Sus rasgos eran casi idénticos a los de su hijo hasta la misma sonrisa, tanto así que el que lo viera diría que Naruto y él eran la misma persona pero con diferentes edades.

-Estuvo bien.- contestó el rubio, alegre de ver a su padre.

-Me alegro.- comentó.- Venga, vayámonos antes de que las chicas te acorralen.- sonrió.

-Ja ja.- rió Naruto ante el comentario.

Salieron del aeropuerto y abordaron un auto plateado con lunas polarizadas que los esperaba.

-No debiste haber venido con tanta seguridad padre. Llamas mucho la atención.- empezó a hablar Naruto.

-Como presidente de la compañía sabes que aunque no quiera, estos hombres siempre me seguirán a orden de tu abuelo, así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.- le contestó el otro rubio.- En cambio tú si no lo deseas, puedes estar sin guardaespaldas.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Cómo está tu madre?- preguntó Minato cambiando de tema.

-Ella está bien. Me mandó enviarte saludos.

-Oh, me alegro.- contestó en tono bajo.

El transcurso del viaje pasó sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a hablar. El auto por fin se detuvo al frente de un departamento. Ambos rubios bajaron del coche.

-Bueno, espero que este lugar te agrade durante el tiempo que pases acá en Tokyo.- le dijo el rubio mayor al menor.- Aunque no entiendo el por qué rechazas el irte a vivir conmigo y tu abuelo a la mansión.

-Sabes que no me gustan las cosas ostentosas padre.- respondió Naruto.

-Bien, dejaré que te acomodes. Vendré a recogerte mañana, de acuerdo?- se despidió con una sonrisa.

Naruto subió él mismo sus maletas hasta su apartamento que quedaba en el décimo piso. Entró y pudo ver que era muy amplio, quizá más que el que tenía en EE.UU. Dejó sus maletas a un lado y se fue a dar un baño. Luego desempacó y empezó a acomodar su ropa y demás cosas que había traído. Inclusive traía consigo una foto de él con Sai en la época de universitarios, la cual colocó en una cómoda de su cuarto. A continuación, cogió una revista que había comprado en el aeropuerto y la comenzó a leer hasta que llegó a una página donde vio varias fotos de su padre. Aparentemente habían sido tomadas en un evento social de la compañía. En las fotos su padre salía siempre sonriendo, pudo notar que en casi todas iba acompañado de un hombre peliplateado que aparentemente, según la descripción escrita a alturas de la fotografía, era el vicepresidente. Aunque también observó a un joven de cabellera azabache y piel nívea que parecía mantenerse al margen.

-_Se parece un poco a Sai._ – pensó.

Decidió cerrar la revista e irse a dormir. A partir de mañana comenzaría a trabajar en la compañía de su familia y que con el transcurso del tiempo, se volvería suya.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke Uchiha era un joven de unos 26 años de edad, de carácter taciturno y poco sociable. Aunque eso no evitaba que cada chica que lo viera pasar, soltara un suspiro. Era de esperarse. El carácter del azabache no afectaba en nada a su físico. Poseía unos ojos negros con ligeros tonos rojizos y una cabellera negra azulada. Su cuerpo no era exageradamente musculoso mas bien mantenía un balance perfecto con cada extremidad perfectamente contoneada que le daba un aspecto varonil totalmente irresistible, por otro lado su piel era suave y nívea. En conclusión, Uchiha era el chico de ensueño de casi todas las chicas que trabajaban con él.

Llegaba al trabajo tan temprano como solía. Lo primero que hizo fue pasar directo a su oficina sin saludar absolutamente a nadie y se encerró a dedicarse de lleno a su trabajo, no por nada era el mejor empleado de la compañía.

Comenzó revisando unos documentos que contenían los gastos realizados en el último evento que había organizado la compañía para promocionar uno de sus nuevos productos. Mientras los revisaba, alguien se pareció en su oficina.

-Uchiha.- entraba un señor vestido elegantemente y con apariencia de ser alguien importante.

-Buenos días, señor.- contestó muy formalmente el azabache y se levantó de su silla.

-Como siempre dedicándote únicamente al trabajo.- comentó ya cerca del escritorio del azabache.- Me pregunto en qué momento le dedicas tiempo a tu novia.- dijo el hombre mirando a un punto muerto.

-Kakashi-san, si eso es lo que venía a decirme, le sugiero que vuelva a trabajar y me deje seguir con mis labores.- Sasuke algo irritado se sentó y agarró nuevamente los documentos.

-Vale, vale.- respondió el hombre despreocupadamente.- Bueno, la razón por la que vine es para decirte que el hijo del Presidente de la compañía se va a incorporar a partir de hoy.

-No veo que tiene eso de especial.- comentó el Uchiha sin despegar la mirada de los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

-_Siempre tan indiferente_.- pensó el peliplateado.- Como te iba diciendo….el hijo del Presidente va a empezar a trabajar en la Compañía a partir de hoy, así que el mismo Presidente me pidió que asigne a alguien que sepa sobre las últimas movidas en la empresa, los estados financieros y propuestas, para que guíe a su hijo. Y pensé ''oh vaya, quien mejor que Sasuke''. Esa es la razón por la que estoy acá.- finalizó sonriendo.

El azabache al terminar de oír lo que dijo el peliplateado, se paró inmediatamente de la silla y lo encaró.

-Tú…!- empezó a hablar con aura peligrosa.- cómo puedes tomar decisiones cómo ésa y luego venir a decírmelas como si nada!

-Eh, bueno, déjame pensar…- hizo un ademán de estar meditando.- Ah, sí! Porque soy el Vicepresidente y tengo el poder de ordenarte.- contestó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke tenía unas inmensas ganas de ahorcar a aquel hombre que solía tomar casi todo a la ligera, pero decidió calmarse y se volvió a sentar mirando hacia una de sus ventanas.

-Pues no pienso hacerlo.- habló.- Tendrás que conseguirte a otro a quien le sobre el tiempo. Cómo verás, debo revisar varios documentos ahora.

-Sabía que dirías eso.- suspiró Kakashi.- Pero ya le dije a Yondaime-sama que serías tú quién esté a cargo de su hijo. Además, si no lo haces, me temo que tendrás que empezar a buscarte un empleo nuevo.- finalizó.

El azabache aún sentado escuchó cada una de las palabras del peliplateado. Al terminar éste, lo miró con una mirada totalmente irascible.

El peliplata volteó y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, pero antes dijo unas últimas palabras.-Sasuke, tómalo de esta forma. Es como si le estuvieras haciendo un favor al Presidente y si tenemos en cuenta tu buen desempeño laboral, es muy probable que consigas un ascenso. Eso es lo que más anhelas, no es cierto?- terminó y desapareció tras la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó sentado, decidió girar su silla hacia una ventana y comenzó a contemplar el azul del cielo que tanto le relajaba.

- Si es para ascender de puesto, lo haré entonces. Aunque tenga que soportar a un niño mimado...- un semblante serio aparecía en su rostro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto ya estaba completamente vestido con un traje negro de seda, agamuzado por dentro. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón esperando a que su padre viniera a recogerle. Aún era temprano, pero él solía ser muy puntual.

De pronto tocaron su puerta y se dirigió a abrirla.

-Hola Naruto, cómo amaneciste?- era su padre.

-Ah…bien.- respondió.- Padre, llegas temprano.- estaba algo sorprendido de que su padre fuera aún más puntual que él.

-Sí, pero vine para que demos un paseo por la ciudad.-

-Pero…no se supone que a partir de hoy comienzo a trabajar?- le preguntó su hijo algo confundido.

-Corrección, es a partir de mañana. Cambié la fecha. Quería pasar más tiempo contigo-

-No puedes hacer eso!- le reclamó Naruto.- No quiero que en la compañía me traten diferente sólo porque soy el hijo del Presidente. Quiero un trato igual que a los demás empleados!.- miraba a su padre con un rostro desaprobatorio.

-…- Yondaime no dijo nada.

Naruto se dio cuenta que le había gritado a su padre.- Yo…te agradezco el noble gesto, pero… no podré acompañarte.- habló mirando a un lado.

-Entiendo.- fue lo único que dijo Minato.- Entonces nos veremos mañana. Vendré a recogerte temprano.

-No es necesario. Yo puedo ir por mi cuenta.- le interrumpió Naruto con una voz algo apagada.

-Bueno, me retiro. Y sé puntual, no vaya ser que llegues tarde tu primer día de trabajo.- se despidió su padre con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto cerró la puerta de su apartamento y apoyó su espalda en ella mirando al suelo. Le había gritado…a su padre. Después de tanto tiempo sin verlo a los pocos días ya se encontraba gritándole.

-Baka…- murmuró para sí.

Necesitaba desfogarse así que fue a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa, a una deportiva. Estaba usando un polo blanco manga corta y unos shorts naranjas que dejaban ver sus piernas bien formadas. Cogió una toalla y se la colgó en los hombros, dispuesto a salir a trotar.

Llegó hasta su coche y lo abordó. Dentro de él se encontraba Kakashi, esperándolo.

-Así que Naruto no quiso venir.- comentó al ver al rubio solo.

-No.- respondió algo nostálgico el rubio.- Tal y como lo pensé, no le agradó la idea de que le diera el día libre.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Pero pensé que entonces vendría a trabajar.- mira al rubio con una cara de extrañeza.

- Decidí no decirle más nada después de que…- el rubio calló – Cómo anda el asunto que te encargué?- decidió cambiar de tema.

- Justo como lo supuso, Sasuke no estuvo de acuerdo al comienzo. Pero digamos que después de unas cuantas palabras terminó aceptando.

-Bien. Me alegra que todo vaya como lo planeé.- respondió Minato con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

-Usted sabe que Sasuke no es una persona que pueda cambiar fácilmente. Después de todo por lo que ha pasado, a él sólo le importa cumplir sus objetivos y nada más.- Kakashi seguía mirando al rubio.

-Sasuke, a pesar de lo que digan otros, es una buena persona. Pero la venganza y la búsqueda por el poder han enfriado su corazón. Sé que si conoce a la persona adecuada, esos sentimientos reprimidos que tiene desaparecerán.- dijo el rubio.- Y yo creo que esa persona adecuada es mi propio hijo, quién a pesar de su origen no se ha dejado manipular por aquél frívolo mundo donde solo importa el dinero y los estratos sociales. A él solo le interesa la forma de ser de las personas y no su apariencia. Él ve más allá de la superficie humana.

- Es por eso que me encargó que fuera Sasuke quién esté a cargo de Naruto.- volvió a hablar el peliplateado.

-Kakashi, tú ya sabías por qué te lo pedí y sé que aceptaste porque consideras a Sasuke como un hermano menor.- el rubio miró ahora al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

-Conocí a su verdadero hermano y después de enterarme de lo que pasó, decidí ser como un hermano mayor para él. Tomar el lugar del hermano que perdió hace ya muchos años.

-Sé que Naruto cambiará a Sasuke para bien.-

-Con lo que usted me ha contado de él, yo también lo creo.- corroboró Kakashi.- Pero aún así tengo un extraño presentimiento.

-Yo también…- comentó Yondaime.- La felicidad nunca puede ser completa…

Terminaron de hablar y el coche se dirigió hacia la Compañía, para que los dos vuelvan a sus respectivos trabajos, aún con una duda que los aquejaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde y Sasuke por fin había terminado de revisar los documentos de la mañana. Se disponía a retirarse de su oficina cuando por segunda vez en el día alguien irrumpió en ella.

-Veo que llegué justo a tiempo.- Kakashi se paró en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ya me estaba retirando, acaso desea algo?- le pregunto Sasuke con una mirada estoica.

-No, nada.-

-Entonces me voy.- el azabache se disponía a salir.

-Lo cierto es que como te habrás dado cuenta, el hijo de Yondaime no ha podido venir hoy, así que mañana es cuando empieza tu labor, Sasuke.- le dijo Kakashi. Ambos estaban al mismo nivel en el umbral de la puerta.

-Pues entonces, el servicio de guardería comienza mañana.- dijo el azabache para luego irse.

-No, Sasuke. Mañana comienza tu nueva vida…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto andaba corriendo por las calles de Tokyo. El aire que le rozaba en el rostro le transmitía la sensación de libertad y disipaba sus dudas.

Llegó hasta un muelle en donde paró de correr. Lo había estado haciendo todo el día y ya comenzaba a sentir el cansancio. Comenzó a contemplar el mar y el ocaso de la tarde. Debían de ser aproximadamente las 5, calculó.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán todos allá. Desde que llegué no he llamado a nadie.- comenzó a reflexionar el rubio.- Sai…

Miró hacia un lado y pudo ver una caseta de teléfono. Se dirigió hacia ella y justo cuando estaba por tomar el auricular escucha un leve sonido, como un maullido.

-Uh? un gato?- se pregunta.

Trata de buscar de dónde provienen esos maullidos y se acerca hasta lo que parecía un terreno baldío. En éste había una pequeña guarida dónde yacían tres mininos pequeños con su madre.

-Así que eran estos pequeños los que maullaban.- sonríe. Ve como uno de los felinos se le acerca y decide estirar su brazo para alcanzarlo…

-Hey, tú! Qué haces?- alguien detrás suyo le grita.

Naruto se sorprende y voltea instantáneamente. Al hacerlo ve a un joven ya mayor de pelo azabache vestido formalmente, con una cara seria que lo hacía ver mucho mayor.

-Yo solo quería tocarlo.- le contesta algo intimidado.

El otro le queda viendo como si estuviera examinándolo para luego pasar de largo y dirigirse hacia los gatitos.

Naruto observó que aquel joven en una de sus manos traía consigo una caja de leche y en la otra, varios platillos.

-Ne… son tus gatos?- se acercó a ellos.

El azabache seguía alimentando a los mininos sin prestarle atención al rubio.

- Em…cuántos meses tienen?

-…

-No sería mejor que los llevaras a tu casa…?

-Hablas mucho dobe.- el azabache se paró y lo miró.

-_Dobe?...dobe?...acaba de decirme dobe?..._- Naruto estaba sorprendido de que aquel joven lo llamara de esa forma.- _Ni siquiera lo conozco para que me hable de esa forma!_- pensaba para sí.

Por otro lado Sasuke lo miraba con extrañeza y era porque el rubio no se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo gestos raros con su cara. Parecía que esa palabra le había shockeado.

Sasuke alzó la vista al cielo y vio que ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Será mejor que regreses pronto a tu casa niño.- le dijo mientras se iba.- Tu madre debe estar preocupada por ti.

Naruto lo vio alejarse y algo en él explotó.

-Mi nombre es Naruto y no soy un niño!! Ya voy a cumplir 22 años!!- gritó pero el azabache que iba adelante no volteó y desapareció entre la niebla que se estaba formando.

-Baka!... quién se cree que es para decirme eso.- el rubio hizo un puchero.

Luego, se dispuso a irse pero…

-Los gatitos! - volteó a verlos y vio que en su pequeña guarida habían mantas.

-Parece que él realmente los cuida.- expresó. – Aunque su rostro se me hace familiar…en dónde lo habré visto?

Decidió regresar a su casa. Caminó de vuelta al muelle y tomó un taxi que lo dejó en departamento. Luego tomó un baño para a continuación, irse a dormir.

Mañana por fin empezaría a trabajar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Bien, llegué temprano.- sonreía mientras entraba por la puerta principal.

Empezó por buscar la oficina de su padre. Sí que el lugar era inmenso, y ni hablar de los pisos que tenía. Tomó un ascensor que lo condujo hasta el décimo quinto piso, ya ahí se dirigió hacia la oficina de su padre. Al llegar vio que afuera de ella en un espacio aparte se encontraba una señorita de cabello oscuro sentada en un escritorio.

-_Debe ser su secretaria_.- pensó. Se acercó hasta ella.

-Disculpe, vine a ver a mi…al señor Presidente.- le dijo.- Soy Naruto Na…Uzumaki.- se corrigió.

-Oh, claro. Yondaime-sama lo está esperando. Entre.- La chica lo condujo hasta la puerta. Tocó y luego la abrió.

-Disculpe Yondaime-sama. Ya está aquí.-

-Muy bien Shizune. Hazlo pasar.-

-Como usted ordene.- la chica se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Naruto y luego se retiró.

-Llegas a tiempo.- se acercó el rubio mayor a Naruto.- Justo estaba hablando de ti con Kakashi-san y Sasuke-kun.-

Naruto dirigió su vista a los mencionados. Reconoció al peliplateado de las fotos.

-Buenos días.- lo saludó éste.

-Buenos días.- respondió.

Luego pasó a ver a Sasuke que justo en ese instante levantó la vista. Ambos se quedaron mudos al chocar sus miradas.


	3. Chapter 3: Extrañándote

Cap

Cap. 3: Extrañándote

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que veía. Le costaba creer que al frente suyo se encontraba el mismo joven con el que había tenido un encuentro inusual.

Por su lado, Sasuke tenía los ojos ligeramente sorprendidos al ver al mismo chico rubio del día anterior, pero no por eso se inmutó. Es más, volteó su rostro hacia un lado he hizo ademán de no conocerlo.

El rubio notó la acción del azabache y agachó el rostro avergonzado.

-¿Eh?... ¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó Kakashi con una expresión de interrogación.

-No.- respondieron ambos a la vez.

-Entonces los presento.- volvió a hablar Minato.- Naruto, él es Uchiha Sasuke.- señaló al azabache.- Sasuke, él es Namikaze Naruto, mi hijo.- esta vez señaló al rubio.

-Buenos días.- dijo el azabache indiferente.

-Buenos días.- contestó Naruto como si la vida se le fuera al pronunciar esas palabras.

Ambos seguían sin mirarse. Realmente aquella situación era algo incómoda para los otros mayores que sólo los observaban.

-Naruto, como recién te vas a incorporar a partir del día de hoy, decidí que sería mejor que tengas a lado a alguien con experiencia en esta compañía y que además sepa los últimos movimientos realizados.- comenzó a hablar Minato.- Y bueno, quien cumple excelentemente con esos requisitos es…Sasuke.- finalizó al fin.

-¿Q-qué?-Naruto alzó su rostro velozmente. Juró que casi se rompía el cuello- ¿Voy a estar a cargo de él?- miró de reojo al Uchiha y vio que éste seguía en su misma posición.

-Naruto, te recomiendo que seas más respetuoso con Sasuke, dado que él es mayor que tú.- le sugirió su padre.

El rubio menor asintió levemente con su cabeza.

-_¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? Normalmente él es más espontáneo con las personas_.- pensaba Yondaime.

-Bueno, bueno.- esta vez era Kakashi quien hablaba.- En esta compañía el tiempo es oro así que Sasuke, Naruto.- mirando a ambos – ya es hora de que vayan a trabajar.

El Uchiha se levantó al instante. Se despidió formalmente del Presidente y de Kakashi, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-Naruto, ve con Sasuke. Él te dirá que hacer.- siguió Kakashi.

-H-hai.- contestó el rubio y fue tras el azabache.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La entrevista de trabajo había resultado exitosa y tal como lo pensaba, consiguió el puesto.

-Sai-san, el paciente de la mañana está comenzando a presentar cuadros diarreicos muy fuertes y también fiebre. ¿Qué sugiere?- una enfermera se presentó en la oficina del pelinegro.

-Bien, es obvio que era más que un simple dolor de estómago.- contestó y comenzó a revisar el historial médico del paciente.- ¿Le preguntaste que fue lo último que comió y en dónde?

-Sí. Dijo que el día de ayer por la tarde almorzó una hamburguesa y un vaso de emoliente en un puesto ambulante cerca de su trabajo.-

- Bueno, entonces ahí tienes la respuesta.- sonrió Sai.- Es muy probable que sea cólera. Háganle unos exámenes y verifiquen si encuentran _Vibrio Cholerae_, de ser así haz que inmediatamente comience a ingerir soluciones orales rehidratantes y si los cuadros son aún peores, suminístrale soluciones intravenosas.

-¡Como usted ordene Sai-san! –la enfermera se dispuso a irse.

-Ah, pregúntale también al paciente cuál es su alimentación diaria y si es que se basa en comida chatarra será mejor que le apliquen una gastroscopia, no vaya ser que también presente gastritis.

-Sai-san usted siempre preocupándose por los pacientes.- la enfermera miraba al moreno con ojos enamoradizos.

-Los doctores tenemos en nuestras manos la salud de nuestros pacientes. Sería negligente de mi parte no preocuparme por ellos.- respondió.- Anda ya, antes de que el paciente empeore más.

La enfermera asintió y salió de la oficina. Al irse, Sai se paró de su silla y comenzó a dar vueltas, pensativo.

-Naruto-kun aún no ha llamado.- hablaba consigo mismo.- Tampoco contesta su celular…si tan solo supiera en dónde se está hospedando.- soltó un suspiro.- Es probable que esté ocupado con su trabajo.- trataba de darse ánimos.- Quizá Kushina-san se haya podido comunicar con él.- cogió el teléfono de su escritorio y se dispuso a llamara a la madre del rubio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se encontraba sentado en lo que sería su oficina a partir de ahora, pero con la mente en otra parte. Quizás necesitaba desfogarse.

-No puede ser, no logro concentrarme y ni siquiera he hecho nada.- se reprendía a sí mismo.

Volteó su rostro hacia la inmensa ventana que había en la oficina y comenzó a recapitular los hechos de la mañana.

_Recordó como siguió al azabache hasta su oficina. Éste fue de frente a su escritorio y se sentó sin dirigirle palabra alguna al rubio que lo miraba. Estuvieron varios minutos sin que ninguna volviera a hablar hasta que por fin Sasuke se dignó a hacerlo._

_-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado?- seguía sin mirarlo._

_-No.- contestó inmediatamente el rubio.- Kakashi-san me…_

_-Yondaime-sama dijo que ocuparías el puesto de Gerente de Ventas.- Sasuke no lo dejó terminar.- Tu oficina está al lado y dentro de unos momentos mi secretaria te enviará unos papeles para que los revises, dentro de los cuales se encuentran los informes financieros y las ventas realizadas en los últimos cinco años, cada unos especificado por mes.- Al ver que Naruto seguía ahí, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Ya te puedes ir, al menos que quieras intentar besarme de nuevo.- dijo._

_Naruto se puso totalmente rojo y salió rápidamente de la oficina para dirigirse a la suya. Entró y se quedó pegado en la puerta aún con su rostro sonrosado mirando al suelo. Después de unos segundos levantó su cabeza y pudo observar como su oficina era tan espaciosa como la del azabache y estaba armoniosamente decorada. Dio unos pasos hasta llegar a su sillón y se sentó en él. Comprobó que era en extremo cómodo como una cama pero justo en ese instante llaman a su puerta._

_-Pase.- dijo._

_-Buenos días.- una chica pelirrosa entraba.- He venido a traerle los papeles que me encargó Uchiha-san._

_-Uchiha-san…-recordó que así se llamaba el joven de pelo azabache.- Claro, déjelos en la mesa.- señaló su escritorio._

_La pelirrosa así lo hizo y antes de irse volvió a hablar.- Supe que es su primer día en la Compañía así que…buena suerte._

_-Oh, muchas gracias.- respondió con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba._

_La chica se sonrojó un poco y se fue. Al irse, Naruto cogió los papeles y comenzó a revisarlos._

Los documentos aún seguían en su escritorio y todavía no había terminado de leerlos. Aunque debía admitir que el Uchiha había hecho un excelente trabajo, cada mínimo gasto con su explicación estaba totalmente explayado en los papeles y hacía que cualquiera pudiera entenderlos claramente, quizá hasta el más inepto.

-No hay remedio, tendré que llevármelos a casa para seguir revisándolos.- dijo mientras miraba aquel mismo ocaso que el de ayer. Claramente su hora de trabajo ya había terminado pero él aún seguía ahí.

-Bueno, es hora de partir.- levantose de su silla y cogió con una mano una maleta en donde llevaba los documentos y en la otra su saco. Salió de la oficina y la cerró con llave. Pasó por la de Sasuke y vio que éste ya se había ido. Siguió de frente hasta llegar al ascensor. Al salir de la Compañía abordó un taxi que lo llevó hasta su departamento.

Al llegar, tiró su maletín y su saco sobre un sillón y fue hasta el refrigerador a sacar una botella de agua helada para poder beberla. Mientras lo hacía el teléfono sonó. Dejó la botella a un lado y levantó el auricular.

-¿Naruto?- escuchó.

-Sí.- respondió.- ¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo, tu padre.-

-Ah. Dime, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó.

- No nada. Sólo quería saber como te fue en tu primer día de trabajo.

-Bien.- respondió el rubio sin muchas ganas de tocar el tema.

-Ya veo. Y dime, ¿te has comunicado con tu madre?

Naruto calló un momento para luego responder.- Todavía no.

-Entonces creo que deberías hacerlo ya. Recién estás comenzando así que tienes más tiempo libre pero más adelante es probable que no.

-Tienes razón. Lo haré ahora mismo.

-Bien, mándale saludos de mi parte. Nos vemos mañana. Se despidió su padre.

Marcó el número de su madre y esperó hasta que ésta contestara.

-¿Aló? - escuchó en la otra línea.

-Mamá…es Naruto.-

-¡Naruto! Hijo, ¿cómo estás?- se escuchaba emocionada.

-Yo solo quería avisarte que me encuentro perfectamente y que ya comencé a trabajar.- respondió.- Mi padre te envía saludos.

-Oh, dale las gracias de mi parte.

-Ya debo colgar, te estaré llamando. Por favor, si preguntan por mí diles como estoy y envíales saludos de mi parte también.-

-Espera hijo.- habló Kushina.- Sai me llamó esta mañana, preguntando por ti.- Naruto se sorprendió.- Él realmente parece preocupado. Deberías llamarlo.

-Yo…ya veré. Hasta luego, cuídate.- colgó.

Era por esto que no quería llamar a nadie. Sabía que si lo hacía, rápidamente lo envolverían las ganas de volver a EE.UU. y él no podía permitírselo porque recién estaba comenzando a trabajar.

-Sai…Sai…- repetía mientras estaba apoyado contra la pared.- No tengo el valor suficiente para llamarte porque sé que tan solo al escuchar tu voz regresaría a tu lado…Será mejor que solo me comunique contigo mediante cartas.- Y así lo hizo, tomó una hoja de papel y un lapicero y comenzó a escribir. Al terminar, salió del apartamento en busca de un buzón de correo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nuevamente llegaba temprano y como siempre no saludó a nadie mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina. Él ya tenía reputación de ser alguien parco.

Entró y pudo percatarse que sobre su escritorio yacían los mismos documentos que mandó a entregar al rubio.

-Ese dobe…-dijo.

Salió hacia la oficina de Naruto a colocarlos en el escritorio del rubio. Entró sin ninguna delicadeza y vio que Naruto ya se encontraba ahí.

-Hey dobe, los documentos son para que los revises detenidamente.- habló.

-_¿Dobe?_- se preguntaba mentalmente qué significaba esa palabra pero lo dejó de hacer al ver la insistente mirada del azabache.- Ya los revisé.- contestó.

-¿Todos?- Sasuke no le creía.

-Sí. De cada año con su respectivo mes.

-_Este dobe ha leído detalladamente el informe en tan solo un día mientras que a mi normalmente me tomaría dos para hacerlo…_-Sasuke seguía sin creérselo.

-A decir verdad, me facilitó mucho el hecho de que ese informe estaba perfectamente redactado. Debo decir que lo hizo muy bien.-

-Ya lo sé.- dijo Sasuke para luego irse.

Naruto no lo entendía. Siempre se había llevado bien con todos los que conocía pero en este caso, Sasuke era la excepción. Su aparente actitud cerrada no dejaba que Naruto pudiera tener un poco más de contacto con él. Era como si quisiera alejarlo.

Cayó por fin la tarde y Naruto al igual que el día anterior se demoró en salir. Pero, a cambio, había podido formular una nueva propuesta de venta la cual se la presentaría primero a Sasuke para que revisase que cada dato estuviera correctamente escrito y en su lugar.

Pasó por la oficina del azabache y notó que éste aún seguía trabajando. Aparentemente los papeles sobre su escritorio denotaban que quizá se tendría que quedar hasta tarde.

Marcó su salida y alió del edificio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eran más de las 9 pm y él se encontraba corriendo por e muelle. El trabajo le había tomado más tiempo de lo pensado.

-Maldito Kakashi…- pronunciaba mientras corría. Y es que el peliplateado, faltando unos 5 minutos antes de la salida, se apareció en la oficina del azabache trayendo consigo un montículo de papeles los cuales pidió se los presentara ese mismo día.

Llegó hasta su destino y se acercó a la guarida de los felinos, trayendo leche. Al estar ya muy cerca de ellos, notó que estos reposaban plácidamente sobre las sábanas y tenían algunos de sus bigotitos manchados con leche. Aparentemente alguien ya les había dado de beber.

-¿Pero cómo…?- se preguntó y rápidamente la respuesta vino a su mente.- El dobe…

**GLOSARIO:**

- Endoscopia: técnica diagnóstica utilizada sobre todo en medicina que consiste en la introducción de un endoscopio a través de un orificio natural o una incisión quirúrgica para la visualización de un órgano hueco o cavidad corporal. En el caso de la gastroscopia, se visualiza el estómago.


	4. Chapter 4: Fijándome en ti

CAP

**Cap 4: Fijándome en ti.**

Ya había transcurrido aproximadamente un mes y medio desde que comenzó a trabajar en la Compañía de su padre. No le había sido difícil hacer nuevos amigos, es más cierta pelirrosa lo ayudó.

Por otro lado, la relación con Sasuke seguía igual. Habían días en los cuales ni se veían y en los que sí, apenas intercambiaban monosílabos. Al comienzo pensó que se comportaba de esa forma sólo con él, pero más tarde descubrió que no era así. Aquella actitud que tenía era para con todos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina del azabache.

- Le dejo los informes de ventas del nuevo programa de seguridad que ha creado la Compañía.- tenía en una de sus manos los documentos.

- Bien.- le respondió siempre tan indiferente el azabache.

-Eh…- dudaba si preguntarle o no.- ¿Cómo están los gatitos?

-Están bien.- contestó sin más el Uchiha.

Naruto agradeció internamente de que el azabache le haya respondido al fin. Otras veces simplemente lo ignoraba o sino le decía cosas como 'no es tu asunto'.

- Me alegro.- se dispuso a ir.

- Namikaze…- lo llamó Sasuke.- Gracias por encargarte de ellos cuando yo no puedo.- dijo mientras seguía escribiendo en unas hojas, sin mirarlo.

Naruto sonrió de lado. Primera vez que el Uchiha le agradecía por algo.

-No hay de qué.- salió. Aquella había sido la conversación más larga que habían tenido hasta ahora.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de su oficina. Como siempre, después del trabajo se dirigió al muelle. Alimentó a los felinos para luego irse a su departamento. Al llegar recordó que había dejado sus llaves en la oficina. Volvió a la Compañía y abordó un ascensor que lo llevaría a su piso correspondiente. Caminó hasta su oficina a sacar las llaves. Al salir de ella, observó que las luces de la oficina del lado seguían aún prendidas. Se acercó y miró por la venta de la puerta de dicha oficina y vio a Naruto quien se encontraba revisando unos documentos y a la vez escribiendo en un cuaderno de notas. Lucía algo cansado pero aún así seguía trabajando. Sasuke en vez de irse decidió quedarse unos momentos más observando al rubio.

Debía aceptar que al final el dobe había resultado ser un excelente empleado. Captaba rápido cualquier enseñanza y siempre presentaba antes de tiempo cualquier informe. Además, en las reuniones de la Junta Directiva proponía ideas innovadoras que nada tenían que ver con su rubro de trabajo y a pesar de todo eso, le quedaba tiempo suficiente para ayudar a otros de sus compañeros.

Sasuke al comienzo pensó que el puesto de Gerente se lo habían dado por ser el hijo del Presidente pero ahora veía que no; Naruto se lo tenía bien merecido.

Mientras seguía pensando, vio como Naruto dejaba los papeles a un lado y reposaba su cabeza en el cabezal del sillón. De pronto unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro del rubio, Naruto estaba llorando.

Sasuke seguía viéndolo sin entender aquella actitud tan repentina. El rubio se tapó el rostro con ambas manos mientras aumentaba la intensidad de su llanto. Parecía que Naruto sufría por dentro sin que nadie lo supiese. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿qué era lo que afectaba tanto al rubio?

Sasuke no sabía que hacer en aquel instante. Ese llanto en cierta forma le ¿preocupaba? No podía ser, si él sólo pensaba en sí mismo, trataba de convencerse. Decidió irse de aquel lugar y regresar a su apartamento. Al llegar, se acostó sin cenar. Por alguna razón aquella noche no tenía hambre, ¿acaso la escena de una hora antes lo había impactado?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nuevamente era el centro de atención. Se encontraba contando chistes a sus compañeros de trabajo y sonriendo como siempre. Lo que no sabía era que hace ya varias semanas estaba siendo observado por alguien desde una de las oficinas.

La hora del receso terminó y ya los empleados volvían a su trabajo y ésta no era la excepción para Naruto.Regresó a su oficina y se sentó en el sillón a relajarse un poco. Por el momento no tenía nada pendiente pero luego recordó que debía entregarle unos informes al Uchiha.

-Será mejor que se los lleve de inmediato.- se paró y cogió los papeles para llevarlos a la oficina del azabache.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que Sasuke respondiera.

- Aquí traigo el informe que me pidió, lamento haberme demorado.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba al frente del escritorio del Uchiha.

Sasuke mientras tanto se había quedado mirándolo fijamente_.- ¿Cómo puede sonreír delante de todos mientras que cuando se encuentra solo, llora?_- se preguntaba sin quitar sus ojos del rubio. Y es que aquella vez que lo vio, semanas atrás, no fue la última. En algunas ocasiones más cuando tuvo que quedarse horas extras trabajando, oyó el llanto del rubio quien al parecer trataba de reprimirlo.

Naruto notó la mirada del azabache.- ¿Sucede algo?-

El Uchiha desvió su vista a los papeles que estaban en su escritorio y comenzó a leerlos.

-Eh…Uchiha-san.- Sasuke levantó su rostro para ver a Naruto.- ¿Hoy se va a quedar trabajando hasta tarde?

-No. ¿Por qué?- le resultaba curioso que el rubio le preguntara eso.

-¿Podría acompañarlo a ver a los gatitos después del trabajo?

-Si no tienes nada más que hacer.- contestó Sasuke, volviendo a mirar los papeles.

-Entonces lo veo luego.- Naruto sonrió y salió de la oficina del azabache.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya era la hora de salida. Sasuke se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su maletín para luego retirarse de su oficina. Al salir encontró a Naruto esperándolo al lado de su puerta.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo el rubio acercándose a él.

Ambos fueron hasta el ascensor ante algunas atentas miradas de ciertos empleados que aún seguían en aquel piso.

Llegaron hasta el muelle y se dirigieron a la guarida de los felinos, pero éstos no se encontraban.

Sasuke sacó los platillos que traía y vertió leche en ellos al igual que en otros dejó alimento. Al levantarse observó una expresión de decepción en el rostro de Naruto.

-Ahora que han crecido no los encuentro algunas veces que vengo.- dijo.

-Ah.- afirmó el rubio.

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a irse. Después del todo ya había terminado lo que había venido a hacer.

-Uchiha-san, ¿qué le parece si caminamos un rato por el muelle?- le ofreció Naruto.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante aquella propuesta pero aceptó.

Anduvieron alrededor de media hora por el muelle, en silencio. Tan solo los acompañaba en ese instante el dulce sonido del mar y el viento que soplaba suavemente en sus rostros. Estuvieron así hasta que Sasuke paró y decidió apoyarse en una de las barandas a contemplar el ocaso. Naruto lo imitó.

-Namikaze, ¿eres feliz?- habló el azabache después de haber estado callado.

-Um…supongo.- respondió Naruto luego de un rato.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras cuando piensas que nadie te está viendo?- el Uchiha lo miró de reojo.

Naruto al escuchar la pregunta abrió ligeramente los ojos para luego soltar un leve respiro.- No sabía que alguien me había visto.- dijo mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.- Creo que es porque extraño a las personas que dejé en mi país.-

Sasuke volteó completamente a verlo.- ¿Acaso no eres de Japón? ¿Entonces de qué país eres? –

Naruto rió bajo mientras aún observaba el mar.- Cómo no hemos dialogado mucho, no alcancé a decirle que yo vengo de EE.UU. –

-Pensé que al ser hijo del Presidente, tú también vivías en este país.-

-Es una larga historia.- Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.- Y usted Uchiha-san, es feliz?- le devolvió la pregunta.

-Yo…fui feliz hace muchos años.- respondió.

Naruto pensó que era mejor dejar el tema al escuchar la respuesta del azabache. Volvieron a quedar en silencio una vez más.

El manto oscuro de la noche comenzaba a cubrir al cielo y el ambiente bajó su temperatura causando frío en el rubio.

- Vaya, parece que la tarde se nos ha ido.- decía Naruto mientras miraba el cielo.

-…- Sasuke hacía lo mismo.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Uchiha-san.- se despedía Naruto, ofreciéndole la mano.

El azabache la observó unos instantes para luego alzar la suya y completar la despedida.

-Nos vemos.- respondió. Era el primer contacto físico cercano que tenía con alguien después de tanto tiempo. Quizás, sólo quizás…el rubio comenzaba a agradarle.


	5. Chapter 5: Narutoeres un tonto

Cap 5:

**Cap 5: Naruto…eres un tonto.**

Poco más de tres meses habían pasado ya desde que llegó a Japón. Nuevamente se encontraba en una reunión de la Junta Directiva, exponiendo los informes de venta de los últimos meses.

- Hemos tenido un buen porcentaje de ventas, sin embargo las estadísticas no han sido las esperadas.-se encontraba exponiendo Naruto.- Nuestra mayor competencia es la Compañía Akatsuki, la cual en esta ocasión ha traspasado nuestros estándares con su nuevo producto. Propongo que se debería organizar un evento en el cual mostremos los últimos programas creados en la Compañía y así el público pueda observarlos en acción.- finalizó.

- Naruto.- Yondaime tomaba la palabra.- Akatsuki ha sido un obstáculo que hemos tenido ya desde hace varios años, deberías de saber eso. Por otro lado la propuesta del evento me parece una buena idea.- dijo.- ¿Quién la secunda?- miró al resto de la Junta.

-Yo.- contestaron los miembros.

-Naruto, reúnete con los de Publicidad y Marketing y comiencen a ver los preparativos. Por ahora, esta reunión terminó.

Miembro por miembro comenzaron a retirarse de la sala, entre ellos se encontraba Sasuke quien se paró en la puerta en espera de Naruto. Lo pudo ver hablando con Yondaime, éste parecía algo serio, mientras que el rubio menor simplemente escuchaba.

El azabache decidió que sería mejor regresar a su oficina, aunque siempre después de cada reunión de la Junta él ya no tenía mucho trabajo por aquellos días. Llegó hasta su oficina y entró dejando la puerta abierta. Después de unos minutos vio como Naruto pasaba así que decidió seguirlo hasta su oficina. Encontró la puerta abierta así que pasó de frente. Al entrar vio que el rubio estaba sentado, parecía pensativo.

-Namikaze.- trató de llamar su atención.

-Uchiha-san disculpe, no lo vi.- Naruto se sorprendió por la presencia del azabache.

Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la oficina del rubio. Éste lo observó como si esperara que dijera algo.

-Tu exposición de hace unos momentos estuvo muy bien detallada.- trató de darle un cumplido.

-No es cierto.- el rubio lo negó.- El Presidente tiene razón, debí haber averiguado más sobre la competencia en vez de darles datos obsoletos a la Junta.- Naruto mostraba una sonrisa nostálgica mientras agachada ligeramente su rostro.

Sasuke lo observó y sintió ganas de animarlo pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

-Uchiha-san, estoy seguro que de todos los informes, el mejor fue el suyo.- Naruto alzó su rostro y nuevamente en el se podía observar su característica sonrisa alegre.- El Presidente parece muy complacido con su trabajo, ya veo por qué dicen que usted es el mejor empleado.

El azabache agradeció internamente el elogio y trató de cambiar de tema. Quería que Naruto olvidase por un momento la reunión de la mañana. Justo cuando se disponía a hablar, se asomó por la puerta de la oficina la secretaria del azabache.

-Uzumaki-san…- dijo la pelirrosa.- Oh, disculpe no sabía que Uchiha-san se encontraba aquí.- miró algo sorprendida al azabache, aunque no era la primera vez que lo encontraba en la oficina del rubio.

-No te preocupes Sakura. ¿Querías decirme algo?- habló Naruto.

-Hai.- retomó el habla la pelirrosa.- el grupo de Publicidad y Marketing ya se han reunido en la Sala de reuniones.

-Bien, estaré yendo en unos segundos.- contestó el rubio y la pelirrosa se fue.

-¿Uzumaki-san?- repitió Sasuke.- He notado que desde hace ya tiempo, los demás empleados te llaman de esa forma. ¿Por qué?- le preguntó.

-Ah, verás…no quería que nadie supiera que soy el hijo del Presidente, por eso me presenté con el apellido de mi madre. No quiero que la gente me trate de un modo especial al enterarse de que soy su hijo.

-…- Sasuke no dijo nada.

Naruto se levantó de su silla y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

-Creo que seguiremos conversando en otra ocasión. Ahora debo ir a planear el evento publicitario.- dijo el rubio.- Y disculpa por tomar prestada algunas veces a tu secretaria.

-No hay problema.- respondió Sasuke.

-Entonces nos estamos viendo.- Naruto salió de su oficina.

El azabache volvió a la suya y encontró en ésta a Kakashi, quien lo esperaba.

-¿Qué haces acá?- dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Antes por lo menos te dirigías mí formalmente.- acotó el peligris.

-Voy a trabajar, ¿tienes algo importante que decir o no?- lo interrumpió el azabache.

-Es sobre Naruto.- soltó al fin Kakashi.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?- le preguntó Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y apoyando su espalda en la puerta, dejando mostrar un leve interés en el rubio, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Kakashi.

-Dime, ¿cómo va su desempaño desde tu punto de vista?-

-Él va muy bien.- respondió el azabache con seguridad.- A decir verdad, ha aprendido rápidamente la manera en cómo se trabaja acá y se ha puesto al día en los últimos proyectos realizados antes de su llegada.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que vería el día en que Sasuke Uchiha hablara tan bien de alguien que no fuera él mismo.- Kakashi estaba analizando a Sasuke.

El azabache frunció el ceño.- Lo digo porque realmente es un buen empleado.- no quería que Kakashi pensara que quizá le estaba cogiendo afecto al rubio.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es sólo que Minato-san me mandó a preguntarte, después de haber visto la exposición de Naruto en la mañana. La verdad es que no le agradó y el hecho de que sea su hijo no significa que va a estar de acuerdo con él siempre. Por otro lado, me pidió que te felicitara por tu presentación.- el peligris se acercó a al puerta en donde se encontraba Sasuke, éste se movió a aun lado para darle pase. Kakashi giró la manilla y salió dejando la puerta cerrada nuevamente.

Sasuke aún parado recordó el rostro nostálgico de Naruto. Apretó su puño con fuerza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cerró la puerta de su oficina. Ya todos se encontraban saliendo. Se dirigió hacia la del rubio y encontró a éste sentado, redactando artículos y planes de costo.

-¿Te vas a quedar trabajando?- le preguntó con una voz inexpresiva.

Naruto se sobresaltó al oírlo, no había notado su presencia.

-Hai.- respondió.- Me temo que hoy también.- despegó su vista de los papeles y miró al Uchiha. Éste observó la cara cansada que tenía el rubio y unas ojeras que comenzaban a ser demasiado notorias.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.- se despidió el azabache.

-Hasta luego.- le contestó Naruto.

Sasuke salió de la Compañía y se dirigió al mismo lugar de siempre, el muele. Pero esta vez al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue ir a observar la puesta de sol. Disfrutaba tanto aquella vista, y más aún cuando venía con Naruto y ambos la contemplaban en silencio. Por alguna extraña razón, la presencia del rubio lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentir reconfortado. Era como si él fuese algún tipo de balance en su vida.

Hoy era la segunda semana consecutiva que el rubio se quedaba trabajando fuera de su horario. Todo empezó desde el día de la última reunión de la Junta. Aún recordaba la expresión de Naruto aquel día y de pronto, la imagen cansada del rubio de hace unas horas, cruzó su mente. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió regresar inmediatamente a la Compañía. Cogió el primer taxi que pasaba en esos momentos por ahí.

Salió apresuradamente del ascensor y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos con nervios. Llegó hasta la oficina del rubio y vio aún las luces prendidas. Con rapidez se acercó y miró por la ventana de la puerta, pero no había nadie. Le pareció extraño así que decidió entrar, al hacerlo caminó hasta el escritorio del rubio y cuando se encontraba cerca del sillón, se quedó estático: Naruto yacía en el suelo boca abajo, inconsciente.

A Sasuke le tomó unos segundos reaccionar. Se acercó velozmente al cuerpo del rubio y se agachó para tratar de auxiliarlo. Lo volteó y apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas mientras trataba de despertarlo.

-¡Namikaze! ¡Namikaze!- lo llamaba pero el rubio seguía sin reaccionar.- ¡Demonios!- gritó.- ¡Vamos Namikaze, despierta!- tocó su frente y notó que estaba ardiendo.-No puede ser, ¡tiene mucha fiebre!

Buscó con la mirada algo que le pudiera ayudar. Divisó sobre el escritorio un teléfono y lo cogió con una de sus manos. Marcó el número de la seguridad de la Compañía.

-¡Necesito urgentemente que traigan una ambulancia, hay un joven inconsciente que está ardiendo en fiebre en el piso 15!- comunicó muy exaltado.

-Inmediatamente nos comunicaremos con el hospital, por favor espere, en estos momentos enviaremos a alguna enfermera.

-¡Háganlo rápido!- exclamó Sasuke para luego colgar.

Fijó su vista de nuevo en el rubio quien tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrosado por la fiebre. Sasuke recordó que ese color en su rostro lo había visto antes, cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

-Naruto…- su voz sonaba lastimera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abrió los ojos. Pudo ver que se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, probablemente la de un hospital. Trató de levantarse, aunque le estaba costando dado que sentía su cuerpo exhausto. Aún así reunió fuerzas y logró sentarse. Ahora tan solo debía pararse y buscar sus zapatos.

En ese instante, alguien entró.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?- se escuchó una voz con tono de reprimenda.

-Uchiha-san….- Naruto lo vio en el umbral de la puerta. El azabache se acercó a él y colocó a un lado las toallas que traía en una de sus manos.

-Dobe, no intentes levantarte que aún estás débil.- le dijo tratando de evitar que Naruto se levantase.- Vuelve a acostarte.-

-No, yo me encuentro perfectamente, ahora debo ir a seguir planeando lo del evento…

-¿De qué hablas? Te encontré tirado en tu oficina, ardiendo en fiebre ¡¿y aún así insistes en trabajar?!- Sasuke estaba exaltado y miraba al rubio con dureza.

-Yo no puedo descansar. ¡El Presidente cuenta conmigo y no lo quiero defraudar!- Naruto alzó la voz.

Sasuke seguía mirándolo, directamente a los ojos sin desviar su vista.

El rubio bajó el rostro.- Uchiha-san…lo siento, no quise…

-Tonto.- escuchó el rubio y sintió como unos brazos lo abrazaban. Se sentían fríos pero aún así transmitían sentimientos que Naruto no sabía descifrar.- Naruto…eres un tonto.- el rubio se sorprendió al escuchar la forma familiar como se dirigía el azabache a él.- Entiende que eres un excelente trabajador y estoy seguro que Yondaime lo sabe, así que no te exijas demasiado porque lo único que vas a terminar logrando es afectarte a ti mismo.-

Naruto tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, mientras éste reposaba su mentón en la cabellera del rubio. El abrazo de Sasuke había hecho que los cuerpos de ambos se juntasen de tal forma que parecían uno solo.

El rubio comenzó a derramar lágrimas, las cuales cayeron en la camisa del azabache.

-Uchiha-san…gracias.- dijo mientras sollozaba.

-Sasuke…tan sólo llámame Sasuke.- le respondió el azabache.

-Sasuke…- Naruto acurrucó más su rostro en el pecho del mayor y levantó sus brazos para también abrazarlo.

Los brazos del azabache que en un comienzo se sentían fríos, ahora habían adquirido un calor fraternal que los envolvió a ambos.


	6. Chapter 6: Una pequeña confesión

**Una pequeña confesión**

Podía sentirlo, la dulce esencia que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio. Sus suaves cabellos dorados rozándole el mentón y aquella respiración tan cálida que soplaba en su pecho.

Llevaban varios minutos abrazados pero ninguno se había atrevido a moverse, ¿para qué hacerlo si se sentían tan a gusto? Simplemente ese momento era único para ambos.

-Naruto…-llamó Sasuke luego de un rato, pero no recibió respuesta. Al parecer el rubio se había quedado completamente dormido en sus brazos, sí, en sus brazos. Decidió permanecer junto a él unos minutos más. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a separarse para a continuación, acostar nuevamente al rubio en la cama del hospital.

Sasuke lo observó dormir; se veía tan tranquilo y lleno de paz. Para el Uchiha, el rostro de Naruto denotaba pureza e inocencia. Era como ver a un niño pequeño descansar.

-Naruto…- dijo Sasuke mientras internamente surgían en él unas ganas enormes de proteger al rubio.

Sonó un celular y el azabache inmediatamente lo contestó.

-¿Sasuke?- escuchó en la otra línea.

-Sí, diga.- respondió.

-Es Minato. ¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto?

-Él está bien por ahora., tan solo necesita reposo.-

-Ya veo.- Yondaime parecía aliviado.- Kakashi me llamó y contó todo lo sucedido. Créeme que si no fuera porque me encuentro fuera del país, ahora mismo estaría al lado de Naruto.

-Señor, sé que él entenderá cuando despierte. Por otro lado, lamento haberme ausentado hoy en el trabajo…

-No te preocupes por eso Sasuke. Es más, te pido que cuides a Naruto el tiempo que sea necesario. Yo le pediré a Kakashi que les diga a Shikamaru y a Neji que cubran sus puestos por un tiempo. Ahora debo cortar, tengo que volver a la reunión. Avísame si ocurre algo.- colgó.

Sasuke guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Iría a beber una taza de café, lo necesitaba dado que no había dormido en toda la noche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A miles de kilómetros de Japón, en otro continente, se encontraba Sai trabajando en un hospital. Ya llevaba meses allí y era muy conocido entre el resto del personal por su ética y devoción hacia sus pacientes a la hora de atenderlos. Sin embargo hace ya varios días que se podía observar en él una ligera aura de nostalgia.

-…y entonces descubrimos que tenía cáncer. Fue lamentable a la hora de comunicárselo. No solamente ella estaba destrozada sino también su familia. ¿Es terrible no Sai-san? ¿Sai-san, me escuchas?- un doctor hablaba con el pelinegro.

-¿Ah? Claro, claro.- reaccionó después de haber estado pensativo.

-Sai-san, no sé que te ocurre. Últimamente estás como ido, suerte que eso no te pasa a la hora de estar con los pacientes. ¿Acaso tienes algún problema?

-No, no es nada.- trataba de disimular.

-En ese caso será mejor que volvamos, el descanso terminó.- Ambos doctores caminaron hasta el hospital. Al llegar, una enfermera se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-Sai-san, lo solicitan en la Sala de operaciones, de inmediato.- dijo.

-Vamos.- respondió el pelinegro. Siguió a la enfermera hasta la sala y entró, encontrando que ya todo estaba preparado para operar. El paciente parecía ser un joven de cabello rojizo que mostraba varios cortes alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuál es su estado? - preguntó mientras se colocaba un mandil y guantes.

-Crítico, ha perdido mucha sangre. Aparentemente fue víctima de un robo.- le contestó otra enfermera.

-Bien, esterilicen todos los instrumentos.- se acercó al paciente para analizarlo mejor. Era muy joven, no pasaría de los veinte años. Tenía el cuerpo delgado pero bien formado y su piel era pálida, casi tanto como la de Sai.

-Aquí están los instrumentos Sai-san, y ya colocamos las transfusiones de sangre. Puede usted proseguir.

El pelinegro cogió un bisturí, dispuesto a operar.

-Sabaku No Gaara.- Sai se encontraba en su despacho leyendo el informe médico del paciente que había operado hace ya dos días. La operación había resultado exitosa y ahora solo faltaba esperar la recuperación del pelirrojo.- Será mejor que vaya a ver como sigue.- caminó en busca de la habitación del paciente y al encontrarla entró sin más. En el centro se encontraba Gaara, reposando.

Sai se acercó hasta él y decidió tomarle el pulso. Al cogerle el brazo notó como de pronto los ojos del pelirrojo comenzaban a abrirse.

-Veo que estás mejor.- dijo Sai mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el pelirrojo algo desubicado.

-Te encuentras en un hospital. Recientemente has sido operado así que sería recomendable que no trates de hacer esfuerzo alguno. Si necesitas algo, tan solo aprieta el botón que está al lado tuyo y una enfermera vendrá inmediatamente.

-Ya veo.- dijo Gaara con una voz apagada y giró su rostro a un lado.

Sai lo observó por unos momentos. El pelirrojo lucía decepcionado.

-¿Acaso no estás feliz de estar a salvo?- le preguntó pero el chico no respondió.- ¿Tienes algún familiar al que podamos avisarle sobre tu estado?

-No.- contestó escuetamente Gaara.

El turno de Sai comenzaba dentro de unos minutos pero decidió quedarse más tiempo para conversar con el pelirrojo. Aquella actitud en el paciente no le parecía adecuada.

Se sentó en el filo de la camilla en donde reposaba Gaara quien no se inmutó al verlo sentado.

-¿Hay algo que te esté molestando y quizás puedas decirme?- trató de iniciar una conversación.

Gaara lo miró de reojo y volvió a desviar su vista.- No lo entendería.- dijo.- Debió dejarme morir, eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

-¿Qué puede llegar a ser tan malo que prefieras la muerte antes que la vida?- Sai se veía un poco serio.

-El simple hecho de que yo viva, hace la existencia miserable a otros.- respondió.- Simplemente yo no encajo en este mundo, eso es todo.-

-Te equivocas. Por el contrario, el hecho de tu existencia puede alegrar a varias personas. Quizás mi opinión no cuente pero yo estoy feliz de que aún vivas.- volvió a sonreír.

-Es porque usted es un doctor. Si supiera como es en realidad mi vida…- Gaara calló. Sin darse cuenta le había tomado confianza a su 'salvador' y se estaba abriendo a él.

-Quiero saber, puedes contármelo si así lo deseas.- Sai intentó que el pelirrojo siguiera hablando.

-Yo…desde que tengo memoria siempre he sido un relegado en mi familia.- comenzó a relatar Gaara después de quedarse mudo unos segundos.- Al nacer, mi madre murió a la hora del parto y mi tío siempre me culpó por eso, incluso hasta antes de fallecer. A la vez, sentía como mi propio padre me trataba de una manera totalmente indiferente, sin importarle en lo más mínimo mi integridad personal. Él inclusive solía golpearme cada noche que regresaba ebrio, pero con el tiempo me acostumbré al dolor.- Sai estaba impactado al oír cada palabra saliente de la boca de Gaara, sin embargo, trató de mantenerse imperturbable.- En la escuela nunca tuve ningún amigo. Mis compañeros de clase siempre se mantenían alejados de mí y cuando ocurría algún evento desagradable me lo atribuían. Esto no fue la excepción a la hora de ingresar a la universidad; una vez más me encontraba solo.- pausó unos momentos.- Las heridas que tengo son producto de un ataque por parte de algunos de mis compañeros de curso. Me emboscaron cuando salía de la universidad y me llevaron hasta un callejón. Allí comenzaron a golpearme y patearme mientras me insultaban. Vi como uno de ellos sacaba una cuchilla y empezaba a cortarme, yo simplemente no opuse resistencia. Sentía que si desaparecía de este mundo quizás finalmente podría sentir la felicidad.- finalizó de relatar.

Eran palabras muy crudas, demasiado. Sai en el tiempo que se encontraba trabajando nunca había escuchado un relato así. Realmente ese joven necesitaba ayuda.

-Lo importante es que ahora te encuentras a salvo, por otro lado, sería mejor que una psicóloga te atendiera después de que salgas del hospital. Mañana te daremos de alta.-

-Usted también piensa que soy extraño.- Gaara volteó su rostro a un lado de nuevo.

-No, simplemente lo hago porque tú tienes un trauma y el solo hecho de que hayas dejado que te inflijan aquellos cortes para poder morir, no me asegura que no intentes matarte tú mismo.- habló firme Sai.

Gaara volvió a mirarlo, los ojos del doctor transmitían seguridad.

-Necesito que me digas el nombre de tu padre y de los que te atacaron. Lo que ellos hicieron no tiene perdón.- el pelinegro sacó una libreta dispuesto a apuntar.

-Mi padre murió hace ya un año y sobre los que me atacaron…no pienso denunciarlos.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Eres consciente que aquel incidente podría volver a repetirse?- le cuestionó Sai.

-Lo soy. Aquello ya no tiene importancia.-

Sai supo que sería inútil seguir insistiendo así que guardó la libreta en su bolsillo. Aún se encontraba sentado en la misma camilla en donde yacía echado el pelirrojo. Al igual que con los demás pacientes, trató de familiarizarse con él.

-Por lo que te pude escuchar decir, estás en la universidad ¿no? ¿Qué carrera estudias?- le preguntó.

-Arte.- respondió Gaara.

-¡Vaya, que bien! – Sai se mostró emocionado.- A mí me gusta dibujar en mis ratos libres, quizás algún día podamos intercambiar obras.- sonrió.

-Puede ser.- Una pequeña sonrisa quería aparecer en el rostro del pelirrojo, pero él lo evitó.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, tienes unos bellos ojos. Seguro que con ellos habrás visto infinidad de pinturas.- El pelirrojo era la segunda persona a quien Sai había llamado bellos a sus ojos.

Gaara no pudo evitar esta vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente. Era la primera vez que alguien lo elogiaba, y de esa forma.

Una enfermera que pasaba por la habitación, volvió y entró al ver que Sai se encontraba en ésta.

-Doctor, por fin lo encuentro.- dijo aliviada.- Su turno comenzó hace media hora, varios pacientes lo están esperando.

-Claro, perdón por el retraso. Enseguida estoy ahí.- se levantó de la camilla y se volteó para despedirse del pelirrojo.- Cuídate y si llegas a necesitar algún tipo de ayuda puedes contactarme, ésta es mi tarjeta.- le alcanzó el papel para luego salir.

Gaara sostuvo la tarjeta por unos momentos, leyó el nombre y el teléfono del doctor.

-Sai…- dijo y a continuación guardó la tarjeta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke se encontraba acompañando a Naruto devuelta a su apartamento. Por fin el rubio había sido dado de alta.

-No tenías que tomarte tantas molestias.- dijo el rubio mirando al azabache mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Tenía que asegurarme de que llegaras bien. Además le di mi palabra a Yondaime.- lo último tan solo era una excusa por parte del azabache.

-Bueno, ¿deseas algo de beber?- ofreció Naruto mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Vino estaría bien.- respondió Sasuke.- Por cierto, ¿puedes prestarme tu baño? –dijo, encontrándose solo en la amplia sala-comedor.

-Claro. Está en el pasillo.- contestó el rubio desde la otra habitación.

El azabache comenzó a recorrer la sala hasta que dio con el pasillo, el cual constaba de dos puertas. Abrió una al azar y pasó, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Ya dentro se dio cuenta que aquella habitación no era el baño, sino el cuarto del rubio.

La habitación era de dimensiones promedias y al centro se podía observar la cama del dueño. Sus paredes estaban revestidas de blanco y hacían juego con el cielorraso del techo. Se podían observar finos muebles hechos de caoba como la cómoda que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

Sasuke sabía que debía retirarse pero no lo hizo. Dominado por la curiosidad, comenzó a recorrer el cuarto del rubio, sin perderse un detalle. Pudo ver unas bellas pinturas de paisajes colgadas en las paredes, también los libros que había en una pequeña estantería. Al acercarse a la cama, pudo ver lo pulcra que estaba y a su lado, sobre la cómoda, divisó unos marcos de fotos. Cogió uno de ellos, en éste se veía a un Naruto de aproximadamente cinco años acompañado de Yondaime y de una mujer que seguramente debía ser su madre; los tres estaban abrazados y sonriendo listos para posar para la foto.

-Naruto.- Una sonrisa se había formado en los labios del Uchiha al mirar la foto. La observó unos momentos más y luego la volvió a dejar en la cómoda. Pasó a ver la otra, pero antes de cogerla, vio que en ella se encontraba Naruto abrazado con un chico de cabellos oscuros. Sasuke agarró la foto y la miró con detenimiento; en los pocos meses que había conocido a Naruto, nunca lo vio sonreír de la misma forma que en aquella fotografía. Realmente parecía que el rubio disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de aquel otro joven que lo acompañaba en la imagen.

-Sasuke, aquí estás.- dijo Naruto quien entraba a su habitación.

-Disculpa, me equivoqué de cuarto y vine a dar aquí.- el azabache dejó la fotografía a un lado y volteó a ver al rubio.

Naruto notó cuál era la imagen que Sasuke había estado viendo momentos antes y se acercó hasta ella para acomodarla en su lugar.

-¿Quién es la persona que te acompaña en aquella fotografía?- preguntó Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto se ponga nervioso.

-Él es…él es…- dudaba si decirle o no que Sai era su novio. Pero si lo hacía, tendría que confesarle que era… decidió no hacerlo.- él es un muy buen amigo al cual aprecio demasiado.- respondió con más calma.

-Ya veo.- el Uchiha sentía que el rubio no le había dicho toda la verdad pero aún así no preguntó nada más, excepto....-¿Y cuál es su nombre?

-Sai.- contestó Naruto evasivamente.- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la sala? Acabo de servir una ligera cena.- dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Sasuke lo siguió y ambos al llegar a la sala-comedor se sentaron a la mesa.

-¿Crees que se nos haya acumulado mucho trabajo en este intervalo de tiempo que nos hemos ausentado de la Compañía?- hablaba el rubio.

-No lo creo. Nara y Hyuga han estado a cargo de nuestras funciones, así que la acumulación será mínima.- contestó el azabache, mientras seguía comiendo.

-A decir verdad, todavía no te he agradecido el hecho de haber estado a mi lado este tiempo en que estuve enfermo. Muchas gracias por todo, Sasuke.- la voz de Naruto sonaba sincera y en su rostro se adornaba una cálida sonrisa.

-No lo digas de esa forma, dobe. Parece que te estuvieras despidiendo.- Sasuke giró su rostro a un lado, tratando de ocultar un ligero sonrojo. Era evidente que se había formado un lazo de 'amistad' entre ellos.- Ya mañana veremos como van las cosas en la Compañía.- volvió a comer luego de unos segundos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Serían aproximadamente pasadas las 11 p.m. y estaba lloviendo afuera. Aún se encontraba en su despacho, pero su hora de trabajo ya había culminado. Cogió su maletín con una mano y con la otra, un paraguas. Salió del hospital, dispuesto a regresar a su apartamento, pero en plena calle divisó a alguien conocido, sentado en una banca.

-¿No deberías estar en tu casa?- dijo Sai mientras cubría también con su paraguas al joven pelirrojo sentado.

-Yo…- Gaara se sorprendió del repentino aparecimiento del doctor.

-Si te quedas más tiempo, pescarás un resfrío. Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa, no puedo dejar que regreses solo a estas horas.- habló el pelinegro y Gaara se paró al instante, como si aquello fuera una orden. Comenzaron a caminar, aunque ambos estaban bajo el mismo paraguas.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que hacías sentado solo, fuera del hospital y a estas horas?- preguntó Sai mientras andaba.

-Yo…no sabía a qué hora salía usted del hospital, así que…

-¿Me estabas esperando?- completó el moreno.

Gaara asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Y, ¿cuál es el motivo? No me digas que de nuevo….- la expresión de Sai cambió.

-No, no es eso.- contestó rápidamente el pelirrojo.- Yo simplemente…quería verlo.

-Oh…- Sai calló unos momentos.

-¿Acaso está mal que lo haya esperado?- Gaara volteó su rostro para mirarlo.

-No, no tiene nada de malo. Pero la próxima vez avísame, para que así no tengas que esperar tanto.- Sai le devolvió una respuesta, sonriendo.- Bueno, quizás puedas contarme más de ti ahora, por ejemplo, ¿cuál es tu edad?-

-Tengo 18 años.- respondió Gaara.- Eh… ¿y usted?-

-En primer lugar, llámame Sai. No me gustan los formalismos- sonrió.- Tengo 22 años y a decir verdad, me sorprende que seas tan joven.- le devolvió la mirada.

-Si…

-¿Cómo te ha ido en estos días en la universidad?

-…bien.- dijo Gaara mientras miraba al frente.

Sai notó que más que a nada, el pelirrojo prefería los momentos en silencio así que no dijo ni una palabra más. La mayoría del trayecto simplemente pasó con una que otra mirada que ambos se dirigían, siempre Sai sonriendo y Gaara sonrojándose.

Anduvieron de ese modo hasta que el pelirrojo paró de un momento a otro. Sai volteó a verlo y observó que tenía la cabeza ligeramente agachada y la mirada fijada en el suelo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el pelinegro. En ese momento se encontraba separado por un metro de distancia de Gaara, así que la lluvia caía completamente sobre el pelirrojo.

-Me gustas.- soltó Gaara mientras levantaba el rostro para mirarlo. Sus ojos aguamarina reflejaban el vacío de su interior.

-Gaara, yo…- Sai estaba corto de palabras. No se esperaba aquella repentina confesión proveniente del joven pelirrojo.

-¿He dicho algo indebido?- preguntó el pelirrojo, observando la expresión del mayor.

-No.- el moreno recuperó el habla. A sus ojos, Gaara todavía era un niño y quizás había confundido sus sentimientos.- Gaara, yo no te gusto. Tan sólo, a lo mucho lo que sientes por mí es amistad, nada más.-

-No, realmente me gustas. Es cierto que no sé que es querer a alguien, pero lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado…nerviosismo, hormigueos en mi interior, sonrojos, palpitaciones fuertes…es exactamente como lo describen en un libro que leí en la biblioteca de la universidad. Yo me he enamorado de ti.- lo decía sin rodeos y con una expresión impávida.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.- respondió Sai, mirándolo firmemente.

-¿Es porque somos hombres?- inquirió el menor.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Sai por fin habló.- Yo amo a alguien más y esa persona me ama a mí también.- dijo con seguridad.- Ambos somos hombres y actualmente llevamos una relación estable.-

Gaara no se inmutó pero en su rostro se podía percibir un dejo de tristeza.- Entiendo.- fue lo único que dijo antes de voltearse y caminar por un sendero opuesto.

-Gaara.- lo llamó Sai desde el otro extremo. El pelirrojo paró su marcha y escuchó lo provenientes pasos del mayor sobre el mojado suelo, acercándose a él.- Toma.- le ofreció su paraguas.- No deseo que te mojes aún más.-

Gaara sostuvo el objeto con una mano, y al hacerlo, una de las manos de Sai se posó sobre la suya.

-Aunque no haya podido responderte de la forma en que te hubiera gustado, déjame decirte que me agradaría que siguieras visitándome.- dijo con toda sinceridad.- Me haría feliz que tú y yo nos convirtiéramos en buenos amigos.-

Gaara tan solo afirmó con el rostro y decidió partir, dejando solo a Sai, bajo la lluvia.

-Naruto-kun…- su rostro estaba alzado al cielo y sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo. Por alguna extraña razón, él sentía que se estaba alejando poco a poco de su querido rubio y que quizá aquel viaje produciría un gran cambio no sólo en ambos, sino en los que ahora los rodeaban.


End file.
